Big Time Love Shots
by imadisneygirl
Summary: If you want a one-shot written about you and your favourite Big Time Rush guy, fill in this application, and you'll get your very own love story! ;D
1. Application

Bonjournooo!

So, I know how much people like to be in OC stories with the guys but you don't always get picked over all the other people who enter too, trust me, I know what it feels like.

BUUUUUT, exactly why here, you just enter the important things you need for a story and tah-daah! Ima write one for you!

Here's the application and you can leave it in reviews or just message me and no matter how many people review, I promise you guys I'll write one for you. And yup, if you want, you can ask for a story more than once, it doesn't really matter to me. Oh, and if you have any specific ideas you'd want, add them in your application, and if you don't, I'll come up with something good.

And if you want to know how my writing style is like, you can check out my other Big Time Rush stories and see if you like them, no worries if you don't, ;D

THIS IS ONLY FOR THE BIG TIME RUSH GUYS: KENDALL KNIGHT, JAMES DIAMOND, LOGAN MITCHELL & CARLOS GARCIA!

_First, Middle & Last Name:_

_Appearance:_

_Celebrity-Look-A-Like:_

_Fashion Style/Sense:_

_Hobbies:_

_Personality:_

_Life Story:_

_Personal Life:_

_Siblings:_

_Age:_

_Preferences:_

_Color: _

_Actress:_

_Actor:_

_Singer/Band:_

_Food: _

_Anything Else You Want Me To Know:_

_Genres:_

_Romance or Friends:_

_Anything I Might Have Forgotten:_

_Love Interest:_

Thanks and please participate! (:


	2. Mizmal BTR Fan: Big Time Lucky

**SHE ASKED FOR IT, AND HERE IT IS!  
>ENJJOOOOOY!<strong>

* * *

>It had been several months after they started dating and yet, he can't remember when else he's been so nervous about one date. It started out as a normal day, waking up to the bantering of James and Carlos, taking a quick shower and heading off to the pool to relax. He had met up with Camille and Jo who were spending the day shopping, Jo was dragging Kendall along for their pleasure but James and Carlos decided to pass on this one.<p><p>

And Logan was left there, panicking about what was to come. Logan had been dating Mallory Henderson for a while now. They had met at a Venus Convention, as strange as that sounds. She is a very intelligent girl, but don't her wrong, she's not afraid to have fun and be outgoing. Something he always notices about her is that she never hesitates to help people and put effort into whatever she does. Even though she can be a little shy when she first meets people, when she spends time with them, the real Mallory starts to show.

There only stood thirty minutes between Logan and his date later on. And of course, he was flipping out. He didn't know what was wrong; he's never had to be nervous around Mallory. Whenever he saw her electric green eyes and soft brown hair, all his nerves faded away and he could be himself around her. She made him loose his breath, stutter about how beautiful she looked and he just couldn't help himself but fall for her all over again.

She, on the other hand wasn't much better. He made her queasy enough to want to chicken out of any time they're going to see each other. But how could she say no to sweet little Logan?

* * *

>Along with Mallory, she was carefully getting ready, the nerves floating right past her. Her love for Taylor Swift never faded, so it was no surprise when her older brother Kyle walked in to hear the song 'Sparks Fly'.<p><p>

"You know you don't have to blast the music, right? Last time I checked, you weren't deaf," She ignored his comments and kicked him out. She needed her own time while thinking about what she was going to wear. She wanted to use something with purple; it was her favourite color after all. She decided using her short purple dress, her stylish leather jacket lingering over her shoulders. Instead of wearing heels, she chose dark flats, bringing the whole outfit together. She doesn't normally use make-up but she did add a little eye shadow and lip gloss. Her brown hair circling her shoulders and making her dreamy green eyes pop out. She looked beautiful and she couldn't wait to meet up with Logan.

* * *

>Logan had a wonderful time getting ready. In other words, it was dreadful.<p><p>

Carlos and James kept nagging him about everything. They were giving him tips annoyingly, that only made him want to kill them even more.

Kendall, Jo and Camille finally got back from shopping and noticed how annoying Carlos and James were being. "Hey guys, don't you have any girls in the lobby you should be trying to hit on?" Camille asked them. They looked at each other with an 'uh-oh' look, like they forgot. "Not like it'd make any difference."

James shot her an irritated glare. "Excuse me Camille, but have you not seen this face," He made a circle around his face in only the James way. "Girls go crazy over this."

"And then there's that," She said, pointing to Carlos.

He faked a gasp. "Camille! That's so mean," James agreed quietly but Carlos still heard him. "Fine, you think that too? Then why don't you go and get your girls and I'll stay here and hang out with Logan."

Logan's eyes popped out of his sockets, literally. "No, no, you can't hang with me!" Carlos stared at him. "I-I have something to do," He said, not trying to hurt his friends' feelings. "Look, you can hang with Camille, I'm sure she'd love to spend time with you!" He didn't even give Camille the time to object. He just grabbed Carlos and Camille's arm and shoved them out the door, leaving them to their privacy. A knock was heard on the door but Logan locked it.

"Oh, does Logie have special plans tonight?" Jo asked with a smile.

James laughed. "No, he's only mentioned it like seventy times!"

"No one asked you to stay here with me," Logan replied. "In fact, I wouldn't mind if you just left with your tips that only seem to make me more nervous!"

James rolled his eyes but didn't make one movement. "Well, we're going out to dinner." Kendall stated, putting Jo's shopping bags down in the living room. "Logan, good luck. James, stop giving him tips." He rolled his eyes again.

"Bye guys!" Jo waved before she and Kendall went out the door, Camille and Carlos not there.

As soon as they left, Logan felt nervous again. Being with his friends calmed him down but now that they left with their dates, he was left thinking about his date. He really liked Mallory and even when she crossed his mind, his palms got all sweaty and butterflies started blooming in his stomach. What's this supposed to mean? But this is when an idea started to function in his mind.

"Hey James," Logan smiled at him, making him look at him weird. Had he just not said that he wanted James to leave a couple minutes earlier? "Do you still have your lucky comb?"

James didn't pick up on the idea; he just smiled at the mention of his most precious possession. "Yup, why would I not have it? I never leave without it."

"Well, um," Logan started fidgeting. Wow, he was nervous because of his date and now because of asking his best friend a simple question. But now that you think of it, it's not so simple when you're asking James about his lucky comb. It's like asking a bee to give up its honey. Although the bee would probably sting you, I don't think James would. "I, sorta need to, well, um, borrow it?" It came out more as a question than a statement.

His hand automatically flew to his pocket where he always kept it. "What, why! It's my most prized possession!"

"I know, I know," Logan answered, calming down a bit. "It's just that, you say it really works and if it does then I'm going to need all the help I can get."

James studied him with narrowed eyes. "What for?" This was a good start, he was actually considering it.

"You know how I have a date with Mallory tonight?" James nodded. "Well, for some reason, I am strangely nervous, like really nervous. I just want to be able to calm down and have a great time with her but I don't see that as a possibility if I don't have anything that will help me out. So, will you please let me borrow your lucky comb?"

James took out his black lucky comb, the object glistening against the light. "Um, I guess I could let you borrow it for the night." Logan smiled and reached for the comb but James snatched it back. "But, you have to promise me nothing will happen to it." Logan nodded. "You have to understand how much this comb means to me."

"I do, and I promise I'll have it here safe and sound," James seemed satisfied and handed over the comb. Logan looked at it briefly and shoved it in his jeans pocket.

Logan quickly put on his red vans and was about to leave but James had one more thing to say to him. "Have it back by eleven sharp," He joked. Logan shot him a look but smiled before he left the room, feeling more comfortable and confident.

When he reached the lobby, he saw her. In her magnificent deep purple dress, she stood there, standing out from anyone else passing by. He only had eyes for her, but he did notice Carlos and Camille having a splash fight in the pool. Maybe he was a match maker. He walked swiftly towards her, the smile unable to remove itself. "Hey, wow, you look amazing; I don't even know what to say."

She smiled, her green eyes shining in the light. "Don't say anything, let's just go."

"Right," He grabbed her hand and started walking out of the Palm Woods. "Ready to see Despicable Me?"

She laughed. "Yup," James's lucky comb really worked, he wasn't nervous at all. Or maybe it was just because when he's with his lady, nothing can really get him down. That's just the way he likes it.

* * *

><p><strong>HEEEEY! DID YOU ENJOOOY IT!<br>IF YOU DID, CHECK THE FIRST CHAPTER FOR YOU APPLICATION AND YOU CAN SING UP FOR TO HAVE A STORY JUST FOR YOOOU!  
>OR IF YOU DON'T WANT TO, JUST REVIEW ON HOW YOU THINK THE STORY WAS ;D<strong>

**AND TO MIZMAL BTR FAN: DID I DO A GOOD JOB OF ADDING IN ALL YOUR INFORMATION YOU SENT IN!  
>WELL, MSG ME, TWEET MEH, OR JUST REVIEW ;D<strong>


	3. Musicundergroud: Big Time Beach

**HEEY, SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE!  
>IMA UPDATE TWO, HERE'S THE FIRST ONE!<strong>

**I'LL TRY TO WRITE AS OFTEN AS I CAN, BUT I'VE JUST BEEN SO DAAMN BUSY!  
>IF ANY OF YOU WRITER WANNA HELP OUT AND HELP ME WRITE THESE ONE-SHOTS,<br>WELL, LET'S JUST SAY, I'D LOVE YOU FORVEER!  
>MSG MEEEEE! ;D<strong>

**ENJOOOOOOOY!**

* * *

><p>Sixteen year old Abi sat there by the pool, carelessly flipping through a magazine. She was insanely bored and didn't know what else to do. She flipped her dark brown bangs out of her large blue eyes view, closing the magazine and huffing in annoyance. It was at the Palm Woods they were at, normally, it's not usually boring.<p>

But her worries soon came to an end when four familiar boys came walking into the pool area through the lobby doors. Of course she knew them well, they were practically her best friends ever since the past couple months. They helped her out whenever kids picked on her because of her British accent, since she was originally born in London, England. They were there for her just like her two older twin brothers, Jamie and Michael. Since they're already seventeen, they're not there with her all the time.

"Hey Abi," Carlos smiled, walking up to her with his friends behind him.

She smiled back at them, standing up in front of them and pulling her purple tank top down to the top of her baggy jeans. "Hi guys, look, we have to do something because this place is boring!"

"I know," Kendall's eyebrows furrowed together. "We came down thinking that it'd be less boring, yeah, we were totally wrong."

Logan's eyes instantly brightened at an idea in his mind. "I don't know about you guys, but I see this day as a perfect day to go to the beach."

"That's perfect!" James bellowed. "I can finally use my man spray!" He turned around, looking at a pretend camera. He pulled out his man spray from nowhere and said, "Better wear your cuda." Yeah, last time he wore his cuda, it didn't go down to well.

Carlos snatched the can of disease. "You are not putting this on again," James pouted at him and crossed his arms. He was obviously thinking about a devious way to get Carlos back.

"I like that idea," Abi smiled at Logan. He really did have the best ideas sometimes.

Kendall reached into his pocket and emerged with his blackberry. "Here, I'll call the girls and they'll meet us at the lobby, sound good?"

The guys all agreed, walking back to their suite while Abi walked to hers. She was to change quickly and meet the guys back in the lobby in ten minutes. Maybe fifteen if James had to fix his hair again. She ran to her room and threw her closet doors open, looking for her favourite bikini. It only took a couple minutes before she changed; she added a loose over the shoulder purple shirt with dark black short shorts and her favourite combat boots. She grabbed her dark purple aviators and charged out the door, a bubbling feeling inside of her.

When she reached the lobby, the guys were already there, including her close friends Jo, Camille and Rachel. Jo was in a serious relationship with Kendall, and they've been going pretty strong for a couple of ten months. James had finally found another love other than himself, Rachel. Carlos and Camille were just friends, but there was obviously come undeniable chemistry going on between them. It'd only take a while before they confessed their feelings for each other and got together. That's how it always went.

"Hey Abi," Camille walked up to her, giving her a hug with a huge smile on her face.

The guys impatiently started walking through the doors and in the direction of the beach while the girls all caught up behind them. "Hey, nice day out, huh?"

"Yeah, finally!" Rachel exclaimed. "We haven't had a day like this since the heat wave a couple months ago."

Jo nodded, pulling her hair back into a pony tail. "But that's good; we finally get to go to the beach instead of always sticking with the pool at the Palm Woods."

"And today was a strangely boring day," Abi said, her eyes lingering to the vision in front of, where Logan was walking, laughing along with his friends. That's been happening a lot lately with her.

Rachel giggled. "I know; it was a slow day."

"Are you girls going to keep chatting away or actually get to the beach?" Kendall hollered over his shoulders to the girls as his feet touched the burning hot sand.

Carlos instantly started screaming. "OH, OH! HOT, HOT, HOT! AI CARAMBA!" He took off running to the ocean, his feet dying for coolness.

"Him and his sensitive feet," James said, staring after his best friend, slightly laughing to himself.

They settled all their stuff at a sunny spot, perfect for a tan. They took out their towels and stretched side by side, Kendall putting Carlos's beside Camille on purpose. Abi settled hers on the end, and to her surprise, Logan put his next to her soon after.

"I'm going to go into the water too," Camille said hesitantly. She knew what her friends were going to say, but she actually did want to go to the water, not just because Carlos was already in there.

James raised his eyebrows, currently applying sun screen to Rachel's back. "Right, you go on then. Have some fun with Carlos," If looks could kill, he'd be done in a millisecond. And if she could hit him, she would definitely slap him across the face.

"I'll pretend like you didn't say that," Without letting him reply, she set off to the ocean, receiving a devious smile from Carlos as he prepared to splash her.

Abi slid her aviators over her blue eyes and looked out at sea. She was just randomly thinking about things in her life, and things that could very well happen. She was slowly falling for Logan, she never knew it was possible but it's happening. Every little thing about him was getting to her, the way he scratched the back of his head nervously or just the way the front of his hair spikes up naturally.

"Any one in there?" Logan asked, giving her a slight smile.

"Yup, someone's in here," She replied back, cheekily. Even though she had some feelings for him, she could still act normal around him.

He grinned, confusing her a bit. "Let's play a game," She motioned him to continue. "Truth or dare."

"Right, that game," She said, moving uncomfortably around on her towel.

He shot her a worried glance. "Yeah, something wrong with that game?"

"No, its fine," She pushed the weird feelings away and plastered a big smile on her face. "You go first."

He grinned, playfully. "Truth or dare, Abi?"

"Truth," She replied, taking the easy route first. Knowing Logan, he was sure to come up with something devious for a dare.

He looked deep in thought. He wasn't sure if he wanted to make this serious, or keep it playful. "Who's your best friend?"

"As much as I know you want me to say you, it's not," His face fell, in a joking manner. "I'd have to say wither Cam or Jo, they're the ones who are closest to me."

He smiled, nudging her on the shoulder. "And then there's me," He joked.

"Yup, and then there's you," She smiled back, there was undoubtedly something going on in between them. "So Logan, truth or dare?"

Out of nowhere, Kendall popped up and sat himself in between them. "Ooh, I want to play!" They didn't miss the smirk that came on his face, but they weren't going to say no. "Logan, truth or dare?"

"Uh, dare," After a couple seconds, that's when he realized he picked the wrong choice. But he couldn't change it even if he wanted too.

Kendall smiled deviously. "I dare you…" He lead off, pretending that he was thinking but he had a perfectly good dare up his sleeve. "I dare you to kiss Abi." Logan's face went pure pale and Abi's blue eyes widened by a fair amount.

They all knew that as chicken as Logan can get sometimes, he never backs down from a dare. He stared into her ocean blue eyes, not even noticing that he was leaning in. Jo pulled Kendall back, since he was shocked with amusement.

"He's going to kiss her!" He hissed excitedly to Jo.

Jo smiled, clapping her hands like a little girl. "Yes, finally, they're going to get together!"

"Next is Carlos and Camille," He said deviously, eyeing the two in the water.

Jo slapped him on the arm. "Shut up, they're about to kiss!"

Abi's breath hitched in her throat as she was frozen in her spot. He was slowly inching towards her lips, and she was starting to freak out in her mind. They were inches away and he closed the gap, softly pressing his lips to hers.

So, each other them finally got what they wanted.

"Be my girlfriend?"

"It's all I'd ever ask for."

* * *

><p><strong>LIKE IT? HATE IT? REVIEEEW PLEAAASE!<strong>

- Kaathy (:


	4. Logan Henderson Is Mine: Big Time Set Up

**AND HERE'S THE SECOND ONE!  
>DON'T FORGET TO MSG ME IF YOU WANNA HELP OUT!<strong>

**ENJOOOOY!**

* * *

><p>Only Carlos Garcia and James Diamond to throw major parties. Although this time, they were smart, much to their usual. They decided to book an actual salon to make their parties more original, and get them out of the house party style. They had made sure to invite everyone at the Palm Woods, especially all the girls. One of those girls was their close friend, Sophia Rogers. She had gotten her invitation by text when Carlos texted 'All Contacts'.<p>

There was still a couple hours left till the party and she was lounging on her couch, flipping through the channels on her TV that didn't seem to have anything interesting on. A knock on the door made her groan; she didn't feel like getting up. "Come in!" She yelled towards the door. Kendall poked his head through, Carlos trying to get a view behind him.

"Someone's lazy," He smirked, earning an eye roll from Sophia. Carlos finally pushed past him, entering the suite with Logan and James right behind him.

Sophia stood up, straightening her t-shirt and knee shorts. "Obviously you guys didn't come to call me lazy because I don't open a door, so, what do you want?"

"Pushy, I see too," She sent James a glare, telling him to shut up. "Anyways, we still have some decorating to do for tonight so do you want to tag along?"

Logan stepped up from behind him. "Yeah, Camille and Jo are coming too; they're just down in the lobby."

"Yup, sure, just let me get my phone," She fled into the kitchen for a quick second and came back with her blackberry. "Let's go?"

Logan made the gesture for her to go in front of her. "After you," She contained her blush to herself and walked through the door, with Kendall and James already in front of her.

When they reached the lobby, sure enough Camille and Jo were already there. "Hey Soph," They walked towards her and the two gave her quick hugs.

"We're walking, so we better start moving, "Kendall informed them, taking the lead with the rest of the guys behind him, and the girls' right after. The salon wasn't far away from the Palm Woods; it was actually only a couple minutes away. After they got there, they walked in to see the whole thing empty.

Camille looked sternly at the boys. "I thought you said you needed some decorating," Carlos started scratching his head uneasily; he was the one who told her. "This looks like way more than some."

"Did I say some?" His voice squeaked nervously. "I meant the whole thing practically," He rushed the sentence, grabbed her by the shoulders and dragged her to the other side of the room. He started telling her how they wanted the snack and drinks table set up, ignoring her dark glare.

James stared at them dreamily. "They are going to make a cute couple one day," He snapped out of the dreaminess, clapped his hands and looked at them seriously. "Okay guys; let's make this salon look smashing for tonight!"

"You're just saying that because you want you and Carlos to be the Party Kings of Hollywood again," Logan pointed out in a matter of fact voice.

James smiled his killer smile. "We already are," Logan rolled his eyes. "Anyways, Logan, you and Sophie can go put up those decorations in that box over there," Sophie nodded at him. "Kendall, Jo, you two will set up the DJ's stuff—"

"I have no idea how to do that stuff," Jo interjected.

James waved her off. "It's all good, follow Kendall's lead."

"I don't know either!" Kendall pointed out loudly, throwing his hands up in the air in a very Kendall-ish way.

James huffed, annoyance written all over his face. "You don't know anything, do you!" He snapped, stalking off himself. Much to their dismay, Kendall and Jo followed.

"Oh, I love them," Sophie laughed, very intrigued with their conversation. "We better get moving before he freaks on us too."

Logan smiled. "Yeah, over here," She followed him to the biggest wall. They took out decorations from the box and put them up as they knew how. "So, excited for the party?"

"Sort of, I heard your parties are pretty epic," She admitted truthfully. With Logan, there were barely any things that she was afraid to say around him.

Logan laughed; his eyes flicking to her deep brown ones for a second. "With James and Carlos going over the top with their fail dancing skills, it gets pretty interesting."

"Is their dancing really that bad?" She laughed, looking over at James screaming hysterically at Kendall and Jo, while they looked at him, completely horror struck. Then at Carlos who had finally got rid of Camille's glares and made her soften up to him; he was currently giving Camille one of his loving smiles that made each girl swoon for him.

Logan snorted, smiling after. "They're good dancers when they're in Big Time Rush, but when they're just Carlos and James, they dance so crazily," She smiled and he went on. "Like at their last party, Carlos was dancing like a maniac that he accidently bumped a girl into the snack and drink table," She started laughing hard. A feeling bubbled up inside of him; he liked being able to make her smile.

"You just have to love them," She smiled.

He dropped a decoration back into the box, seeing as they filled the wall pretty good. "And you don't love me?"

"Did anybody say that?"

"Well you didn't say the contraire."

"Is this your way of getting me to say I love you?"

"I think you just did."

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEEEW PLEAAASE!<strong>

**AND I APOLOGIZE FOR TAKING SO LONG, I'M SORRRRY!**

- Kaathy (:


	5. TallBlondeAndEyebrows: Big Time Unknown

**YAAAAY! ANOTHER ONE UP! I'M DOING MY BEST,  
>BUT RIGHT NOW I'M WRTING A LOGANCAMILLE FANFIC FOR BIG TIME PROM KINGS, REAAAAD IT IF YA WANT! ;D  
>I'LL TRY TO KEEP UPDATING EVERY WEEK OR AS SOON AS POSSIBLEE!<strong>

* * *

><p>They might call her emo or gothic, but she's so much more than that. And some people can really see that; they see the real Catrina shine through. Catrina Alicia Johanneson, the girl people don't know. Her ice blue eyes can examine your every move; her pale skin and dark brown hair make her seem like anybody else. She wears a lot of black and blue, making her stand out from everyone else around her. But there's one person who sees it all; one person who admires her from afar, he just needs the confidence to come clean.<p>

He silently walked up to her sitting posture on the Palm Woods couch from the lobby. He wanted to get it all out, just let it all flow but he was nervous beyond belief. You could say that he looked just like Logan trying to ask Camille to the dance. He looked just like James trying desperately to get a girl that didn't even give him the time of day. He looked like Carlos trying to get a date with one of the Jennifer's. "Hey, Catrina?" Much to his surprise, his voice didn't sound shaky at all. It had confidence in it, something he didn't feel he really had. It was weird for him; he was the one with the confidence, the one who's not really afraid to try anything, that was Kendall. And then comes Catrina who turns his life completely upside down. From the very first look, there was always something there. The only was Kendall didn't want to admit it, but being evil geniuses, Carlos, Logan and James finally got it out of him out of frustration.

"Uh hey Kendall, what's up?" She ran a hand threw her brown hair, looking up at him from her seat on the couch. "Take a seat if you'd like."

Without replying just yet, he sat down beside her, making sure there was space between them. "Thanks, nothing's really up I guess, just the normal," Catrina nodded. "James is off to the beach to hit on some hot girls," She couldn't help but smile because for the time she's known James, that's something only he would do. "And Logan and Carlos went bowling with Camille; they were helping her practice for a new part."

"Okay, Logan and Camille I trust with a bowling ball, but Carlos? Are you sure he's not going to completely miss the pins?" Kendall laughed, his eyes flicking up to her beneath his dirty blonde bangs.

He looked right away, trying to not make it that noticeable. "To be honest, I was sort of worried about that too, but if anything, Logan and Camille are there to cover him in any mess that he will surely get into," This time, Catrina laughed. "So, you're bored to?"

"Completely," She threw the magazine she was flipping through back onto the table. "There's something about Saturday afternoons that always gets to me," He nodded his head, agreeing. "But I'm sure you, being a member of Big Time Rush and all, have plenty of things to do on a Saturday!"

He rolled his eyes, earning a smile. "Unless you mean sound checks, recording sessions, dance lessons and all that, I'd think twice before saying that one again."

"You know, I've been thinking," Kendall tried to ignore the fact that his breath hitched in his throat. "I noticed that you and your friends are completely different, but yet, you guys are like brothers and practically inseparable."

Kendall shrugged. "We're not all that different, we all like music, working together, making devious plans, tricycles, monkies, we all pretty much have the same interests."

"You all have the same interest, but totally different personalities," Kendall thought about that for the first time. "James, is like obsessed with himself; looking perfect is all to him. Logan's the smart and sweet one, he knows everything and he can't stand making someone upset. Carlos is totally a death trap, he's just attracted to anything that might be dangerous but he is completely adorable."

Kendall looked up at her. "What about me? You never said anything about me."

"You tell me," She smiled at him, making him feel a little bit more than nervous about having to tell her what he thinks his personality is about.

He shifted in his seat. "Well, um, I guess I'm the one with the confidence most of the time," She nodded, urging him to go on. "And, I'm strong-headed," That made both of them smile. "And I think I've fallen for someone."

"Really?" Catrina lifted both of her eyebrows up. "Do I know that someone?"

Kendall smiled, showing his pearl white teeth. "Yup, I think you know her pretty well."

"Are we friends?" She questioned further, adding a thinkable grin on her face.

Kendall laughed this time, flipping his hair in the process. "Yeah, you could say so."

"Can I know who it is?" She asked excitedly.

Her smile instantly faded with his reply. "Nope."

"Oh come on Kendall!" He continued to be stubborn and nodded his head no. She smacked him on the arm. "Tell me now!"

Kendall smirked, something he did very often when he was with Catrina. "When did you become so feisty?" He stopped talking when she lifted up her hand in a threatening manner. "Okay, okay, fine, I'll give you hint," She nodded, clearly satisfied. "She's shorter than me," Catrina rolled her eyes, just like he expected she would.

"No really! The only person I know who isn't taller than you is James!"

He smiled. "Fine, I'll give you some real hints," She grinned back at him. "She has amazing brown eyes," He watched her go deep in thought thinking of all the girls she knew with brown eyes.

He was about to continue when she let out a loud gasp. "It's Camille, isn't it?" She was partly shocked because she knows Kendall's not the kind of guy who likes his friends' girlfriends. And right now, Camille is with Logan.

"Uh no, I wouldn't do that," He let out truthfully. Sure, he loves Camille and all but just like a little sister and best friend, he would never do that to Logan.

She let out another gasp. "Is it Jo?"

"No!" Kendall said quickly. Kendall and Jo have had a thing in the past, but whatever that was has completely faded away. "Wait, I'm pretty sure Jo's eyes aren't brown."

She shot him an irritated glare. "Whatever, keep going."

Hiding his smile, he continued. "People don't see what's behind the façade she puts on, you have to get to know her to know who she really is," Catrina took in a sharp intake of breath. That was exactly what described her; she just didn't want to admit it. Kendall noticed that she finally got the hint, and surprisingly, he wasn't nervous about what was to come. "Got another guess?"

"I think I do," She said slowly. "But I'm not sure."

Kendall slightly moved closer to her. "I'm pretty sure you're right," When she looked up into his eyes, she instantly regretted it. She couldn't look away and she was captured in his gaze.

And what happened next? I think you have a pretty good idea.

He kissed her. Just a simple short kiss. To you, that's what it sounds like but then there's a complete different side. They felt… there were no words to describe it; it was just different. Something only they can feel, but not even explain.

* * *

><p><strong>LIKE IT? REVIEEEEW! ;D<strong>

- Kaathy (:


	6. Janay: Big Time Pool

**HEEEY, I'M BACK!  
>THAANKS FOR ALL THE REIVEWS, IMA TRY TO GET TO THEM AS FAST AS I CAN!<br>LOVEE YOOU ALLL!**

* * *

><p>"Janay, watch out!" Her attention was called out to a group of four boys. She knew them well. Well enough to know that when they say 'watch out', something's about to happen. Instantly, she ducked as that was the natural instinct but that's what she needed to do. Much to her dismay, a mini football smacked her in the side of the head, making her go tumbling into the pool. Spluttering for air, she arose from the deep blue water. "Chiz, I told you guys we shouldn't play here!" James called out as they all rushed to the pools edge.<p>

Carlos looked at him confused. "What? No you didn't. You're the one who suggested we play football by the pool."

"What? No," James responded in high pitched tone.

Logan crouched down, looking directly at Janay. Right now, she was pulling her dark brown hair behind her back. After the tumble into the water, it was all stuck to her face. "Are you okay?" He asked sincerely.

"Oh, I am," Her reply had something more to it. Her electric green eyes sparkled up at him. "But you won't be," Janey added quickly. And before Logan had any time to process what she had said, he was being pulled into the water. "Payback's a jerk, isn't it?"

When Logan came back up for air, Carlos, Kendall and James were killing themselves laughing. "Oh Logie, you kill me sometimes, really," Kendall said, wiping the tears in his eyes. As we all know, when Kendall laughs, he laughs super hard and sometimes, it even brings tears to his eyes.

"You shouldn't be laughing," Janay remarked as she witnessed James sneaking up behind Kendall and pushing him face first into the pool. It was obvious that Carlos and James were thinking of a way to dunk each other in the pool. "Will you two get in here already? The water feels great, trust me."

They took a moment to look swiftly at each other and shrug. "Cannon ball!" James screamed before he and Carlos did their best cannon balls into the water. "Too bad this'll mess up my hair, though," James pointed out, after he came back up from under the water.

"Ah, you'll be fine," Carlos shook his head like a dog and then ran his hands through his short hair. "As much as I always enjoy jumping into the water, I have to go," He said suddenly, as his eyes landed on a petite girl heading their way. He jumped up out of the pool, his wet clothes sagging downwards. "Oh hey Camille!" He called over as Camille reached him, looking at him worriedly. She knows Carlos good enough to know that when he's completely soaked, it's best not to get too close to him.

She smiled, half warmly and half cautiously. "Oh, uh, hey Carlos," She stayed a bit of space away from him.

"Don't worry. I'm not planning anything devious," The smirk on his face gave it all away. In one motion, he suffocated her into a huge bear hug, soaking her to the bone. "I couldn't help myself!" He still hadn't let her go, and of course he got what he deserved. Again. Kendall and James had reached over the pools edge and grabbed bother Carlos and Camille's ankles, bringing them tumbling down into the water. As soon as Camille came up from the water, she was smacking Carlos. "Sorry! It was an open chance!"

"But now I'm wet!" She whined, and she stopped hitting him. "And it's your fault!"

Carlos grinned at her. "Don't worry, I'll make it up to you," Her smile back was all he needed to dunk her under the water again.

"They're so cute," Janay remarked as she watched the full encounter. "I wish I had a guy who liked me that much and was as sweet as Carlos."

Logan nudged her with his shoulder, sitting up on the pools edge. She followed his lead. "So, you're saying you want Carlos?"

"No," She laughed. "He's just a friend. But I mean a guy who has a personality similar to his. You know, sweet, kind and humorous."

"Sounds like someone I know," Logan said quietly.

Janay looked at him. "Really? Who?"

"Me."

Logan looked back up at her shining green eyes. "I completely agree."

* * *

><p><strong>THIS ONE'S A BIT SHORTER THAN NORMAL, SORRRY!<br>REVIEW, DON'T FORGET!**

- Kaathy (:


End file.
